


The Fan To My Fic

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Reader Insert, and ridiculously meta, and there's talk of cuddles and wrapping Dorothy in a blanket, it's just silly, references to femslash so assumption that the reader is female presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: Dorothy's found some interesting reading on the internet, and is more than happy to share her discovery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from beholders-chroniclers on tumblr: "You never told me you were a fan of that " Dorothy x reader ;)
> 
> The reader isn't explicitly ace, but it was written for an ace buddy so that's the undertone.
> 
> I'm doing a fic a day thing (which means it doesn't get a lot of editing or betaing) so if you've got any prompts feel free to send them my way.
> 
> [You can also read this on tumblr](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/150696686836/you-never-told-me-you-were-a-fan-of-that).

Having lived most of your life as a hunter, there were very few things that could surprise you. But walking in on Dorothy reading fanfiction on your laptop was definitely a surprise. And as you got close enough to peer over her shoulder you got an even bigger surprise. Not only was she reading fanfiction, she was reading Supernatural fanfiction.

“You never told me you were a fan of that.” You said dryly, earning a smile as she turned round to look at you.

“Come on, you have to read this. It’s about you and me.”

Well that had your interest piqued. Not that Dorothy knew about your little crush on her, but at least she wasn’t recoiling in disgust at the very idea. “There’s really fanfiction about you and me?”

“I mean, it’s a rarepair, but that seems to be the case with most of this ‘femslash’ stuff.”

Your gaze was drawn to the screen as you started to read the story, getting so engrossed that you didn’t notice the fact that you’d sunk in the seat next to Dorothy.

“What’s this? ‘Y/N stared into Dorothy’s cerulean orbs’. Oh wow is that supposed to be a picture of me bleeding to death.” You stared at the screen, taking in every gory detail. Even though it didn’t look much like you, there was definitely some serious skill behind it.

“Yes this is quite the ‘angsty’ fic. I quite like the art, but you’re much prettier in person.” Dorothy said in a voice you’d have called almost flirtatious if you hadn’t known better.

Trying not to blush, you reached round to grab the mouse from her hand and scrolled down to the bottom of the fic, unexpectedly coming upon a load of comments. ‘I generally headcanon the reader as ace, but I really liked this’ ‘this was great thanks for writing uwu’ ‘do you have to rip my heart for my chest every goddamned time?????’ ‘ so gay, i luv it’

You giggled as you caught sight of one particular comment thread. “There’s a couple of people having an argument about your exact eye color here. Do you reckon they’re more misty blue or do they have a grey glow?”

You turned round to catch Dorothy’s gaze, quickly forgetting why you’d done so as you stared into her ‘cerulean orbs’. It was a bit pathetic really, the way she just swept you away with one look. Although it’s not like she was looking away in embarrassment either. Instead she was leaning forwards ever so slightly, you could almost feel the ghost of her breath on your cheek. She was the first one to pull away, leaving you awkwardly blinking as you focused your attention back on the mouse and computer. You just about managed to save face by pathetically muttering “Yup, definitely blue.”

You hummed under your breath, flicking through the (admittedly short list) of fanfics to find something you could laugh about to ease the tension. You could feel Dorothy’s stare leveled unerringly at your face. Luckily you managed to find something that would fit the bill. “What’s this fic? ‘Dorothy in a Blanket’: Y/N wraps Dorothy up in a blanket because she’s a precious cinnamon roll who deserves lots of love. With warnings for ‘fluff’ ‘honestly excessive fluff’ ‘kissing and handholding’ ‘they’re very very gay’“

Okay so maybe you’d picked the wrong fic to laugh at.You were unmistakably blushing at that one and Dorothy cleared her throat next to you. And then she proceeded to say something that shocked you for the third time that night (you were definitely losing your edge). “That actually sounds nice.”

After a few minutes of acting like a performing goldfish, you managed to string enough sense together to say “What, being wrapped in a blanket?”

At least Dorothy’s tentative smile at that eased the butterflies in your stomach a little. “Well, yes that does sound good. And yet, as it happens, I was referring more to the ‘kissing and the handholding’ and being ‘very very gay’.”

Surely not. “You want to do that with me?” You asked, doublechecking.

“Of course. I really like you Y/N. I’ve been trying to flirt with you for months.” There was a note of exasperation in Dorothy’s voice.

“But I thought that you and Charlie were together. And, wow, just wow.”

“I liked Charlie, but we both had our own paths to go. Did you honestly not get my signals. Dean and Sam haven’t stopped teasing me about it. Even Charlie noticed the way I went on about you last time we skyped.”

When you just blinked at her, Dorothy rolled her eyes, placing her hand ontop of where yours was frozen to the mouse.

That seemed to wake you up. You twisted your hand up, grasping Dorothy’s hand firmly in yours. A big goofy smile settled on your face, one that you were sure wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. “I really like you too, Dorothy. I’d love to be gay with you, and hold hands, and kiss. In fact I don’t think there’s nothing I want more.”

You didn’t think you’d ever seen Dorothy smile wider, not even when she made a breakthrough in a case. “In that case, why don’t we turn the computer off and go do something where we don’t have to read arguments about the color of my eyes.”

You tightened your grip on her hand, pulling her closer towards you as you softly placed a kiss on her cheek. Not quite willing to let this new form of entertainment go so easily, you said,“Okay, okay. One more before I go and grab that blanket to wrap up my precious cinnamon roll. Is this the most recent fic in our tag? ‘The Fan to My Fic.’ Apparently it’s a fic written from a prompt. “ You never told me you were a fan of that.”

“I don’t know, I’m not a big fan of that author. They make us seem much more…ridiculous…than we actually are. Besides, I’ve still not got a chance to show you what an awesome kisser I am.”

“I’m pretty sure the fics described it well enough that you didn’t have to.”

With a cheeky grin you pulled Dorothy to her feet, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room. “You know what, I’m pretty sure Dean keeps a load of blankets hanging round for Cas, maybe I should ask him.”


End file.
